Brotherly Love or Maybe more?
by miME-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED The twins' relationship steps up to the next level. But their level stops for a girl gets in the way. Not to mention, that his family is breaking apart. Hikaru x Kaoru. No Haruhi bashing.
1. Lingering Obsession

Brotherly Love or Maybe More?

A/n: I would like you to know, that I revised this chapter again. If you don't agree with it then…well. Yeah. Please please message/review me about this chapter. Thank you. Oh yeah, I think I will be doing different P.O.V.s now. Oh yeah, does the twins' mother have a name? Please tell me. For now, it's going to be Reira….

Chapter One – Lingering Obsession

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I remember that day perfectly. It was a bright and warm afternoon in that park near out house. Mother was off working and father….father was wherever. We were sitting under that cherry tree, which was blooming pink blossoms, and we were talking. I think we were having fun. I'm not sure. But then, _she just had to _interrupt…

_We were probably twelve or something. The blossoms fell down on us, and we were laughing because of that. Then, several pink petals found their way on top of your head. I started to laugh and you gave a questioning look._

"_Hikaruuuuu. Why are you laughing at me?" You whined to me. I laughed happily and swiped the petal off of your head. _

"_Because you were turning into a cherry tree. If I left them there, someone would've cut my cherry tree down." I smiled and blew the petals into your face. You gave me a warm smile and started to blush. _

"_Kaoru, you know you're blushing?" I asked you. _

"_Hikaru…do you like anyone?" You stuttered out. Why were you asking me that?_

"_I dunno. Do you?" I asked dumbly._

"_Ye-e-es. It's y-y-ou." You mumbled out. Me? Why?_

"_Well, Kao-ru, I like you too." You brightened up and rushed into a big bear hug. Hugging you back, I heard someone walk up. We looked up and saw a short turquoise girl staring at us. _

"_Aren't you two twins?" She bumped into our conversation. My eyes hardened and you nodded slowly. _

"_And you two like each other?! Ick. How disgusting! What are your names anyway?" She just kept asking questions. "What school do you go too?" _

"_Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru. We go to Naruo (1) elementary. Why?" I asked coldly._

"_Naruo?! Really?! I go there too!" The girl said, ignoring what I said. "My name is Arisa." We looked at each other and then I stood up. _

_Picking up my bags, I held my hand to you. You grabbed it and I pulled you up. We started to walk away but we heard **her **talk again._

"_Hey! Where are you going?!" She asked us. We didn't reply but then tensed up when we heard her say my name._

"_Hikaru. See you at school." She yelled to me. What about Kaoru? We walked home, hand in hand. Your hands were warm, dry, perfect. _

_--_

Normal P.O.V.

And on that day...an obsession was created._ 'He shouldn't have to endure the e__mbarrassment__ of being loved by his own brother. How can he deal with that kind of love? I know! I'll make it right. I'll be his savior.' _Arisa wants to save him. She wants to show him her love. Her lingering obsession.

--

"Kyaaa! Their brotherly love is so beautiful!!!" gaped a first-year girl. Others nodded in agreement. There they were. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, which were twins of course, were laying on the floor. Kaoru's back to the floor, with his older brother on top of him. His brother had found someway to be on top of him.

"Ne, I'm sorry about that Kaoru. Did I hurt you when I fell on you?" The older one asked his younger brother.

"Of course not, Hikaru." Kaoru replied. They were acting. Like always. Ever since they were in the Host Club, their act was that 'brotherly love' of some sort. Their customers loved it. They didn't know why, but they went on with it. Hikaru stood up, pulling Kaoru along with him. Embracing him in his arms, Hikaru loved hugging his brother. And once again, several girls fainted and some blushed like crazy. Haruhi, who was nearby watching, shook her head but was smiling. Kaoru smiled into Hikaru's chest. He as so used to his feeling now.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman in a violet dress sauntered in. It was the twins' mother. Her slender face was flushed and she was carrying a cup. The cup was already empty, but the twins' mother placed the cup to her lips, clearly trying to drink.

"Mother!" The twins said in unison. "What're you doing here?" They weren't hugging anymore. If their mother saw that, she would instantly know that hug wasn't brotherly…more like lovingly. Something like that. Something that showed that they were way _more _than just brothers.

"Why, children, what were you doing?" She asked the boys. "Oh oh! Don't answer that. I'm here to talk to you two." The customers, including the other Host members, were all staring at her. An adult never would've acted like that. Only if they were _drunk_ or twisted.

"Why? Wait…are you drunk?" Kaoru asked her.

"Oh ho ho. Of course not! Now, let's ditch this place, Haoru, Kikaru." Their mother accidentally said their names wrong. She was definitely drunk. Grabbing their arms, the tall slender woman walked out, or more like ran out. Silence.

"What…was that?" Haruhi broke the silence.

--

The family arrived in front of an Italian restaurant. Practically skipping in, the twins' mother told the hostess a table for three. At first she said, four, then, five, but finally she recounted everyone's heads and said three. A shocked hostess, who had familiar turquoise hair, showed their way to a table.

"Please have a seat. And here are your menus." She gave them to only their mother and Hikaru. Holding the one left, she smiled at Hikaru and walked away.

"She didn't give me a menu." Kaoru said blankly.

"Well-" Hikaru started but then stopped when they heard a crash. The twins looked at their mom, and found her on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Augh. I think I'm going to be sick." Their mother gagged and quickly ran to the women's bathroom.

"Anyway, you can look at mine." Hikaru said to his brother.

"Excuse me, but if I am not wrong, you are Hitachiin Hikaru, right?" a voice popped out of nowhere. Red hair jostled up, and there was their waitress. That familiar…turquoise hair burned into Kaoru's brain.

"Yes…Why? Do we know you?" Hikaru replied slowly.

"You don't remember me? Three years ago…I met you. My name is Kadochi Arisa," She smiled to them.

"Oh…yes. You, Arisa. Nice to see you again," Kaoru faked a smile. "Oh yes. Let's order our food." Kaoru smiled once again after changing the subject. Green eyes locked onto Kaoru's amber-brown eyes. Green versus amber. The twins ordered their food and also ordered something for their mother.

Arisa put on a fake smile and said, "Okay, got it. Uhh…What is you name again? I have seemed to have forgotten." Now Hikaru's head was looking and Kaoru's head then to Arisa's. It was like reading one of those shoujo/drama mangas. There was a girl, who likes this boy. But there was another girl who likes the same boy. But this time, it seemed like a girl like a boy and the boy's twin likes him. Now _that _would have been a good manga.

"Hitachiin Kaoru. Hikaru's twin," And with that word, twin, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru. Hikaru was at first shocked, but quickly warmed up to the hug. Clearly, their act was still going on.

"I will save you Hikaru," Those words popped out of Arisa's mouth and into the twins' ears. Why does she want to save Hikaru? And…from what? After Arisa left, the twins' mother popped out of nowhere. Their mother, Reira, plopped back down on the bench and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. The twins stared and her and, of course, she stared right back.

"Why are you two hugging like that?" She went straight to the point.

"No reason!" Pulling apart, Kaoru started to long for his brother's warm hugs. They soon gained their posture. Now wondering why his mother is drinking, Kaoru poked his mother gently.

Abruptly turning to her youngest son, she said, "Yes, Hikaru?" There she goes again, saying to wrong name. The twins shook their heads, embarrassed that their mother was acting like that. Why was she drinking? She usually drank only when something bad happened.

She looked back at Kaoru, and then noticed who he really was. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, honey. This alcohol is getting to me…" Reira said sheepishly. "Now, is there something you need to ask?"

"Mother…why _are _you drinking, anyway?" Hikaru asked instead of Kaoru. Hikaru gave his twin a smile. Twins. One always knows what the other is thinking. Reira looked away, not sure how to answer.

"What I am going to say right this moment will shock you so much." Reira seemed more sober now. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you father has…."

--

HOLY CRAP! I actually typed FOUR PAGES!! This is the FIRST TIME!!! YAYYY!!! Please review/message me!!!! Thank you for rereading this first chapter! Give me a few days for the next one!

♥miME

Ps.: Naruo is Ouran backwards. !!!


	2. Why don't you answer?

"Brotherly Love or Maybe More?"

Thank your for all of the reviews. I am very grateful for having reviews in only a day since I uploaded. Also from now on this fanfiction will be rated M. They will be no lemon(sex)but some slight lemons.

--bows—

Disclaimer – I don't own Ouran…I think the owner is, Bisco Hatori

Warning – Shounen-ai and Twincest

Chapter2 – Why don't you answer?

_Recap_

_Hikaru sat in the bathtub, a sweet smell floated through the air. Hikaru's muscles relaxed as he added more soap to the water. He heard a noise coming from the door; his head jerked to the door and saw Kaoru in his bathrobe. Kaoru's face was flushed._

"Onii-chan? Can I join you?" Kaoru blushed. Hikaru smirked and nodded. Kaoru walked to the bathtub, leaving his robe on the floor. Kaoru looked away and sat in the tub. The shyer twin snuggled up to hiss brother. They linked their arms together and hugged. Kaoru sighed with happiness, knowing that his twin loved him. But Kaoru didn't have a "brotherly love"….something even more…..

End of Recap

"Ne, Hikaru. You love me right?" Kaoru asked in a tiny voice. Hikaru look at Kaoru and patted his head.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Hikaru replied. He a took a bar of soap and started to rub it on Kaoru's back.

"Just wondering…" Kaoru said as he hugged his older onii-chan.

"The girls loved today's show. Do you have any ideas for tommorow's?" Hikaru smirked. With this subject in the air, Kaoru pushed Hikaru away. Water and bubbles splashed in the air landing on the tile floor.

"Hikaru! Do you think of me as just a brother? Or maybe something even more? I don't want to be **just** your brother! I want to be more then your brother!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru saw anger in his twin's eyes. No reply came form Hikaru. Kaoru flopped down in the water, across from Hikaru. Kaoru sighed and ran his hand through his red hair.

"Why don't you answer?" Kaoru whispered. The younger twin closed the gap between their mouths. Kaoru started to kiss passionately. At first, Hikaru doesn't respond, but then he responds with a powerful kiss. Letting his anger out, Kaoru licks Hikaru's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hikaru opens his mouth and lets his twin's tongue slide in. Their tongues start to wrestle. So hot and steamy.

After a minute or so, they break apart. Kaoru presses his body against Hikaru's. Kaoru wraps his arms around Hikaru's slim waist.

"Kaoru. Are you **happy** right now?" Hikaru asks.

"Of course I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you. Wait, what do you mean by **happy**?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru doesn't answer at all. He slips his hand between Kaoru's legs. He starts to massage Kaoru's member.

"That's what I'm talking about." Hikaru said. The older Hitachiin twin, doesn't stop what he is doing. Up and down, back and forth.

"Ngh! S-stop it!" Kaoru blushed. He lets out a small, soft, long, moan. After a minute or so, Hikaru stops what he is doing.

"I felt you against me onii-chan…." Hikaru smiles. Kaoru blushes even harder.

"Ummm…Do you accept me as your lover, not your brother now?" Kaoru asks. He quickly adds onii-chan at the end of his sentence. Hikaru smiles and kisses his younger twin.

"Of course. You are mine now." Hikaru answers.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Kaoru wonders. Hikaru's smile ends and looks up to the ceiling.

"I have no idea. Maybe one of our shows can include some kissing…"

Maybe their love is forbidden. But they need to find a way to tell everyone. They both fall asleep in eachother's arms………

To Be Continued….

So what do you think? Sorry it's going to be rated M….. Next chapter:

"Faints and Eyes Widening"


	3. Faints and Eyes Widening

"Brotherly Love or Maybe More?"

Hello again. Thank you for all the reviews once again. I'm so happy. Anyways….I hope if my fanfiction is RATED M is okay to some people around here. Also please do tell if I have any spelling./.grammar problems!

A/N Also some reviewers have asked who is seme and uke. Well to answer your question. Hikaru is seme and Kaoru is uke. Okay?

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran, sadly. Bisco Hatori does though…so if you want any of these parts in the anime/manga, go and tell her! xD

_7__27__06_** MiMe-chan**

* * *

Chapter3 "Faints and Eyes Widening" Recap 

"_How are we going to tell the others?" Kaoru wonders. Hikaru's smile ends and looks up to the ceiling._

"_I have no idea. Maybe one of our shows can include some kissing…"_

Maybe their love is forbidden. But they need to find a way to tell everyone. They both fall asleep in eachother's arms………

Soft warm light poured through the windows of the Hitachiin Estate. The older Hitachiin yawned as he looked at a squirming body. A mischievous smirk became on Hikaru's expression. He started to place hot steamy kisses on his twins bare body. Hikaru kept doing his little things until he heard a soft gasp. Hikaru looked up and saw Kaoru smirking.

"Onii-chan(1)! Were you trying to **rape** me?" Kaoru cried. As an answer, Hikaru kissed Kaoru softly on his lips.

"Maybe…." Hikaru smiled. Kaoru smiled too and looked at his watch.

8:12 A.M.

"Kuso(2)!" Kaoru said. He quickly got out of bed, accidently kicking Hikaru's stomach in the process.

"Oww! Why are so eager to get out of bed!" Hikaru cried out in slight pain. Kaoru did not reply. He was looking through his drawer, looking for his uniform. As Kaoru pulled out his uniform, Hikaru gasped and knew why Kaoru was so eager. Hikaru got up too, and rugged through his dirty close, pulling out his uniform from the pile.

In about ten minutes, the Hitachiin twins were dressed for school. They left their room, grabbing a quick breakfast.

"Kaoru-kun! Hikaru-kun! You are late **again**. Now, what were you doing this time?" Nanasawa Hitomi lectured.

"Uhhh. Gomen(3) Sensei(4)!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison, "We had some huge problems last night! Gomen!" Both of the twins blushed, knowing what they did last night.

"Lying again? Hmph. Bad thing to do. What were you **really **doing, you two?" Hitomi asked. The twins looked at eachother and thought. Now Hikaru had a wonderful idea. He leaned over to Kaoru and whispered something into his ear. Kaoru smirked and nodded.

"Ne, Nanasawa-sensei! Gomen. We both fell asleep in the bathtub. **Naked**.Then we-" Kaoru started.

"Woke up at 4 A.M. in cold water. We were to tired to get changed into our pajamas so we went to bed naked. Gomen Nesai." Hikaru finished. This really was not new. They usually finished eachother's sentences. Several girls swooned with flushed faces. One girl fainted with widened eyes from shock. Haruhi simply smiled and laughed. Hitomi rolled her eyes and pointed to the twins' seats. Before Kaoru and Hikaru went to their seats, Hikaru slipped his arm around Kaoru's slim waist. Kaoru stole a quick kiss on the cheek. They both sauntered over to their seats. The girls giggled at what they did, except one girl in the front row. Her blue-green wavy hair was in braids, her hands in fists.

'Kaoru canot do **that **to my future husband!' the girl thought with disgust. She slammed her hands to ther desk, making an annoying noise. All eyes went to her.

"Kadochi-chan! Do you have something to share with us?" Hitomi-sensei asked in a stern voice.

Enter Kadochi Arisu. Arisu went to the host club frequently. Most of her time there, she stayed with Hikaru. She had eyes for Hikaru since elementary school. Whenever a girl flirted with Hikaru, Arisu would hunt that girls down and punish her. Her love for Hikaru turned in a nightmare, an obsession. She was a giant problem for the Hitachiin twins' blossoming relationship.

"Nothing sensei." Arisu answered.

"She was probably jealous of Kaoru-kun!" A random girl teased. Arisu gave a piercing glare to that girl(A/N Okay, I can do that in real life!). The girl shrunk back into her seat, scared. Arisu looked down and started to hink of her plan to sabotage Kaoru's relationship with Hikaru.

"Kuso. I forgot about Kadochi. She's obsessed with Hikaru! I bet she is thinking of how to punish me!' Kaoru thought. Throughout his whole time and school, he kept thinking about Arisu. While that was happening Hikaru kept thinking about Kaoru….

So what do you think? Good or Bad? Please review! –gives our free Hitachiin Twins plushies—Heh.

**--MichiMichu--**

Onii-chan-Big Brother

Kuso-Shit, crap etc. etc.

Gomen-Sorry

Sensei-Master, teacher etc.


	4. Hiding and Seeing

"Brotherly Love or Maybe More?"

Well! I am SUPER happy that I got some reviews. I feel so proud and smart. xDD Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! See you at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. The only character who belongs to me is, Kadochi Arisu.

Warning Shounen-ai (guyxxguy). SLASH! And Twincest. If you don't like, do NOT read.

A/N Also, some reviewers are calling Kadochi by her last name. Her first name is Arisu. But in Japan, people put in their last names first. So (last) Kadochi, (first) Arisu. Okay? But if you dislike Arisu, call her my her last name, Kadochi. And I own the poem in here. "Forbidden? Or Just Right?" Seriously this isn't as good as the other versions. I'll probably upload in the Ouran section or Loveless section..so wait and see!

_7.30.06_** _MiMe-chan_**

Chapter4 Hiding, and Seeing

_Recap_

_"She was probably jealous of Kaoru-kun!" A random girl teased. Arisu gave a piercing glare to that girl(A/N Okay, I can do that in real life!). The girl shrunk back into her seat, scared. Arisu looked down and started to hink of her plan to sabotage Kaoru's relationship with Hikaru._

_"Kuso. I forgot about Kadochi. She's obsessed with Hikaru! I bet she is thinking of how to punish me!' Kaoru thought. Throughout his whole time and school, he kept thinking about Arisu. While that was happening Hikaru kept thinking about Kaoru…_

* * *

_Our love is may beForbidden_

_Not many people understand_

_They think it's disgusting_

_Revolting to them_

The Hitachiin twins sat next to eachother, outside in the sun. They were gobbling down their lunch. Girls who walked by, giggled and blushed. Boys who walked by, gagged, frowned in disgust, or pointed. Some boys smiled, supporting their strange relationship.

_We may care at some point_

_But in the end, we don't at all_

_Love is Love_

_Love doesn't care about realations, gender, or age_

Arisu hid behind a tree, not that from the twins. She looked at Hikaru, every now and them. Her love, more like obsession, is form Hell. She saw Kaoru hug Hikaru. She clenched her hands into fist. She turned away, her hair cutting the air. She stomped her feet as she walked away. The twins looked at her and wondered why she was behind that tree.

"So, Hikaru, what are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked. After, he bit into a rice ball and offered some to his brother.

'Hmm. I don't know. We can't go out and say "Everyone! May I have your attention! I'm in love with my brother and we sleep together.' " Hikaru suggested. Kaoru nodded and laughed. Hikaru looked at his brother. He felt some many strong feelings for him. Hikaru suddenly kissed Kaoru. Kaoru jumped but started to kiss back. Everything disappeared; reality walked away. But reality came back to Kaoru. He pushed Hikaru back and pulled him behind a large tree. But then again, he pulled to hard.

"Owww! Why are we hiding! That hurt. You've been hurting me lately." Hikaru cried out in pain.

"Sorry. We just can't let anyone see us when we are playing our romantic games." Kaoru whispered. He put his hand on Hikaru's arm and rubbed. Hikaru relaxed and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" Hikaru said in a husky voice. He jumped on Kaoru and pinned him to the ground. Kaoru gasped and tensed up at first.

"Ah. Here we are." Hikaru smiled. He softly bit Kaoru's lip while he ran his hand on Kaoru chest. Hikaru slowly slipped his tongue into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru moaned as he put his arms around Hikaru. They kept doing their romantic games.

But they didn't notice the pair of brown eyes watching them.

* * *

"Damn. Kaoru cannot do that. I HATE HIM!" Arisu screamed. Several students turned to her and stared. 

"What the hell are you looking out!" Arisu glared. "I'm so going to get back to Kaoru, and I will marry Hikaru!" The girl ran back to where the twins were, and noticed that they were not there. She heard a moan coming from behind a tree. She walked towards the sound and gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. She saw the Hitachiin twins making out on the ground. She saw Hikaru's hand go to places she would never thought of where a hand would go to. She quickly ran away.

"Oh my God! No, Arisu, you can win! All I need is some blackmail, which I have just found…" Arisu smirked…..

* * *

WHAT IS SHE UP TO NOW? Okay I lied. This fanfic is going to be longer then just 4 chapters…xDD 

Review please! They make me happy! –hands you a Arisu plushie, a voo doo book, and some needles and matches—C'mon! Go on and do something to Arisu, IF you dislike her. XDD Love ya!

MiMe-chan


	5. Rape and Math

"Brotherly Love or Maybe More?"

So, do you like or dislike Arisu? Just to let you know, I'm not going to kill or injure Arisu off at the end. Okay, onwards!

Disclaimer – Ouran belongs to Bisco. I ONLY own Arisu and I guess Hana too. Yuki is a mix of Yuki from Gravitation and Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket.

Chapter5 Rape and Math

_Recap _

_"What the hell are you looking out!" Arisu glared. "I'm so going to get back to Kaoru, and I will marry Hikaru!" The girl ran back to where the twins were, and noticed that they were not there. She heard a moan coming from behind a tree. She walked towards the sound and gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. She saw the Hitachiin twins making out on the ground. She saw Hikaru's hand go to places she would never thought of where a hand would go to. She quickly ran away._

_"Oh my God! No, Arisu, you can win! All I need is some blackmail, which I have just found…" Arisu smirked….._

_---_

"Hikaru. Hikaru. Hey, wake up! Lunch is over now," Kaoru said softly as he shook Hikaru, "We have one more class to go and the Host Club." Hikaru opened is eyes and saw the beautiful image of Kaoru. The sun shone in his saw, so it looked like Kaoru was coming down from heaven or something. His red hair gracefully swayed with the wind. Hikaru lifted his hand up and brushed his hand through Kaoru's hair. His life was so complete right now. He had no worries or problems. Or that was what he thought. Kadochi Arisu. Kaoru noticed a worried expression placed on Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru, is something wrong? You can tell me." Kaoru asked in a concerned voice.

"Kind of. Two words. Kadochi Arisu. The girl who is jealous of anyone who loves me. What do we do about her?"

"I don't know. We'll figure a way later on. But right now we're late for class. C'mon!" Kaoru whispered. As Kaoru was about to get up, Hikaru crushed his lips to Kaoru's passionately. Kaoru tensed up at first but relaxed as time past. Kaoru ran kis hand up Hikaru's chest. They both turned their kiss into a long French kiss. The slow long second went by. They both seperated and looked into eachother's wonderful green eyes. They both knew they were late so they both got up. They once again kissed before they came from behind the tree. How were they supposed to come out to a world who loved and hated?

- - -

The twins ran through the hall and straightened their uniforms before walking into the room. They walked in and were about to to say sorry to their new Math teacher, but what they found was a room full of gossiping teens. A girl with long red hair looked up at the arrival of the Hitachiin twins. She blushed and slowly got up. She walked towards to two, and looked down. She put her hand in her bocket and took out two dark purple roses.

"Um…I wanted to give these to you two. Would you like them?" She asked. The two looked at eachother and smiled.

"Of course." The two said in unison. They were about to take the roses but Arisu slapped them out of the girl's hand.

"Hana! How dare you offer something to Hikaru!" Arisu punished, ignoring Kaoru. Hana stuttered out sorry to her. Arisu smirked and stomped on the roses.

"No! It took me weeks to find those roses!" Hana sniffed. Her eyes shone with fresh tears. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her in concern. Kaoru whispered something in Hikaru's ear. Hikaru nodded; and they both walked closer to Hana.

"Would you like one of our presents?" Hikaru asked in a husky voice.

"O-okay…" Hana said. Hikaru lightly kissed her left cheek while Kaoru kissed the right. (A/N Also…don't bash Hana. She is just a small side character.) Hana and Arisu gasped from shock. Hana stepped back and sat down, flushed. Arisu was steaming out of her ears. The twins sat down with a happy expression. Finally their new teacher arrived. He has beautiful long black hair and dark green-amber eyes. Her straightened his tie and made an ahem.

"Kobanwa (1). I'm sorry I'm late. Their was major traffic on the way here. My name is Yuki Ambre. Please call me Yuki-sensei," Yuki said in a stern voice. He gave the students a piercing glare. Some kids flinched while other blushed or even swooned.

Throughout Math class, two kids got detention while fou kids got warnings. Of course, the Hitachiin twins got warnings. They snickered in and odd happiness. Yuki was about to give another detention but the bell rang before he was able to. All of the kids scurried out of the room. Except one. Arisu.

Yuki collected his papers but looked up as he saw Arisu walk towards him. Arisu stood in front of him blushing.

"May I help you Arisu-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I think. I need help in my homework."

"I can help, somehow."

"Okay, thank you Yuki-sensei. Um..Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get some food at a convience store that's close by."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked. Arisu nodded her head and walked towards the door, ready to leave. She was walking backwards, so she hit the desk and tripped onto the floor. Yuki gasped and ran over to her.

"Daijobu? (2)" Yuki gasped. Arisu looked up, her face flushed, and nodded. She looked down and found Yuki's arms around her. Yuki gasped once again and pulled away. He regained his composure and helped Arisu up. They suddenly heard a wolf whistle. They looked towards the door and saw Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against the doorway.

"Yuki-sensei. How old are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Ano (3)…20. Why?" Yuki replied.

"Five years older than Arisu. You think that's a big age gap? You two would make a cute couple." Kaoru teased. Before anyone was able to reply, the twins disappeared. Arisu stood up and waved goodbye and walked out to get the food. After she left, Yuki hit himself.

"What the hell are you doing Yuki? She's five years younger than you. Relationships with students are strictly taboo!" Yuki yelled you himself. He didn't notice the twins listening to him from the doorway.

---

"Did you hear that Hikaru? All we have to do is get those to together. Then Arisu won't be obsessed with you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I MIGHT work. Let's do it!" Hikaru said. Kaoru stared at his brother and wrapped his arms around Hikaru.

"Onii-chan (4)! I didn't know you were ready to take that step! You hentai (5)!" Kaoru teased.

"Kaoru, not like that. I mean to get those two-"

"I know. Just messing with you head."

Hikaru smirked and grabbed Kaoru's wrists. He pinned his younger brother to the wall and crushed his lips to Kaoru's, full of energy. Hikaru hungrily kissed Kaoru. Kaoru softly bit Hikaru's lips and moaned. Hikaru stopped and dragged his lips down to Kaoru's neck. He sucked softly and wrapped his arms around Kaoru tighter. Hikaru separated from Kaoru's neck, leaving a hickey behind.

"This makes you mine. When it disappears I'll give you another." Hikaru smiled. Complete, loved, and happy. Those were their feelings.

---

Arisu was walking down the sidewalk, smiling. She walked past two dirty guys and saw that they were looking at her breasts. Arisu started to walked faster but was stopped my someone holding her wrist.

"Look what we have here. Fresh rape." One of the men said. Thy grabbed her and pushed her down in a dark alley. One man tore her uniform off while the other unzipped his pants.

"Scream for us little girl." One of the men ordered. The man with unzipped pants started to rape Arisu. Her virginity disappeared in front of her own two eyes. Pain grew below her stomach. Tears ran down her face.

"YUKI!" Arisu screamed. Did anyone hear her?

---

I hope you like it! The plot has grew now. I bet some of you are happy that Arisu got raped. She won't end up with Hikaru. I believe in happy endings. She will end up with and she will . The person's name means snow in Japanese. So go use a translator….Ja!

1) Kobanwa – Good Evening.

2) Daijobu – Are you okay? Or I'm okay.

3) Ano – Um. Er.

4) Onii-chan – older brother

_**MiMe-chan**_


	6. Remembrance

"Brotherly Love or Maybe More?"

Okay, I know it was harsh that Arisu got raped, but….I just had too. xD Anyway, I haven't really updated in a while. Sorry,

--bows—I really don't know what to do now……um…onwards!

Chapter 6 – Remembrance

Yuki waited patiently for Arisu. Fifteen minutes passed. Yuki heard a painful scream. Did that person scream Yuki? Answer is, yes. Yuki looked up, nervous. He ran towards the sound; which came from a dirty alley. There on the floor was Kadochi Arisu. Her uniform was on the floor in many pieces. She only wore her undergarments which were stained with unknown substances. Arisu had large cuts and bruises all over her body. Tears came down her face like a waterfall.

"Oh God. Arisu." Yuki whispered. He squatted down and put a hand on her shoulder. Arisu flinched at the touch, but relaxed. She started to cry even more. Yuki frowned and picked her up. He grabbed his things and walked to his house, carrying Arisu in his arms.

---

Yuki sat in a arm chair and stared at Arisu. What should he do in this predicment? Arisu ended up crying herself to sleep when Yuki brought her to his place. Tissues laid on the bed, wet from being already used. Yuki sighed and pulled the blanket over Arisu. 'Are her parents worried' Yuki thought. Yuki looked at Arisu's body and noticed cuts on her face and arms. While Yuki was thinking how she got those cuts, Arisu was having a terrible nightmare….which was what happened to her just recently.

_x.X.x.Dream Sequence x.X.x._

_Arisu sat in her room, staring at a picture of Hikaru she took long time ago. Arisu sighed and was about to put away the picture but she suddenly heard yelling and screams. Sounds of breaking glass was over in the next room, which was her mother's and her stepfather's room. Arisu's eyes widened; she sat up and ran over to her door. She was about to lock it but her stepfather barged in. Her mother was following behind him; she was crying and was bleeding on her arms. _

"_ARISU! What the hell are you doing in your room? You're supposed to making dinner? Goddamnit!" her stepfather shouted at her. Arisu instantly felt stinging pain on her face. She touched her cheek and felt sticky liquid. Her mother fell to the floor and cried. _

"_Shut the hell up Reizaru!" Arisu's stepfather yelled to Arisu's mother. He kicked Reizaru and cursed. Her mother instantly blacked out. _

"_Oka-san(1)! Gojyo, stop it!" Arisu cried out. Gojyo looked at Arisu and slapped her face once again. Arisu felt his strong arms around her waist. He slammed her against the wall. Some of Arisu's rips broke. Gojyo went up to Arisu's face and smirked. Arisu smelled beer and other unknown alcohol. _

"_Girl. Don't even dare yell at me again." Gojyo whispered to Arisu. Arisu cried as Gojyo kicked her mother once again. Gojyo looked to the ground and picked up the picture of Hikaru. The evil man said slut and ripped the picture into pieces. He cursed and left the room. The blue-haired girl heard a guy go on and drive away. Arisu screamed and stood up. She went over to her mother and carried her to her bed. She wiped the blood off of herself and her mother. The young crying girl took out some bandages and cleaned up the cuts. She sniffed and walked over to the door. She closed it and locked it quickly. Arisu had about five locks on the door for safety. She went over to her mother and laid down next to her. Arisu ended up crying herself to sleep…_

_x.X.x. END OF DREAM SEQUENCE .x.X.x._

---

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their house, which was more like a mansion. They noticed their mother's shoes and purse.

"Oka-san(1)! We're home!" Hikaru shouted out. Their mother popped out of nowhere and smiled.

"Kaoru, Hikaru! You're home! Sorry but I'm going to the bookstore. I'll be back in a hour." Their mother said in a hurry. She kissed Hikaru and Kaoru's cheeks and ran out, grabbing her purse and putting her shoes on in the process.

"Wonder what she's gonna get." Hikaru wondered.

"Probably some Fashion magazine. Hey, Hikaru. We're all alone." Kaoru replied. Hikaru smirked mischievously. He grabbed Kaoru's arms and dragged him upstairs. Once they were upstairs, Hikaru pinned Kaoru to the bed. He ripped off his shirt and Kaoru's. Their shirts were long forgotten on the floor…

---

Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are like yaoi! WE 3 ThEM!


	7. Who Do I Love?

Brotherly Love or Maybe More

I am so sorry I haven't update in such a long time! I had a little bit of writer's block on here. I also started a Kingdom Hearts fanfic(RikuxxSora)! Yay! Okay, on to the chapter!

A/n I am also sorry that my chapters are rushed! So sorry to JohnnyCake! And I am SOOOOO embarassed that I got the Japanese brother and sister mixed up! –blushes—

Chapter 7 – Who Do I Love?

_Recap_

Hikaru smirked mischievously. He grabbed Kaoru's arms and dragged him upstairs. Once they were upstairs, Hikaru pinned Kaoru to the bed. He ripped off his shirt and Kaoru's. Their shirts were long forgotten on the floor…

Hikaru crushed his lips to Kaoru's full peach lips. The two happily kissed on the bed. Kaoru ran his hand through Hikaru's messy hair. They separated.

"Hikaru. Does this feel wrong?" Kaoru asked in a small cute voice.

"Hm. Kind of. But I can't believe wrong feels so good." Hikaru declared. Kaoru smiled and agreed. After a few minutes of frenching, Hikaru and Kaoru were now in their boxers. Kaoru was pinned onto the bed with Hikaru on top, laying small kisses on his body. They slipped of eachother's boxers off and pressed their naked bodies together. The twins devoured eachother's image when they are naked.

"Kaoru, do you want me to go slow or fast?" Hikaru asked as he got ready for this.

"Fast." Kaoru replied.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Hikaru smirked. Hikaru, who was still on top of Kaoru, thrusted in. Kaoru gasped from this odd feeling. He covered his mouth, trying to keep his noisies down. Kaoru felt Hikaru's manhood close into his walls. Hikaru created a fast rhythm. Kaoru started to go with it and felt his legs cramp from the orgasm Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes and saw lust and love. As a few seconds past their climaxes collided to the max; Hikaru thrusted out. The two fell in a bundle of sweat and joy.

"How does your first time feel?" Hikaru asked.

"Great!" Kaoru replied. Kaoru sighed and heard a noise of heels clicking up the stairs outside of their room.

"Hikaru, there isn't anyone right?" Kaoru asked in a alarmed voice.

"No. Wait, is that-" Hikaru stopped and listened. He heard the sounds come closer. "Damn it. It's mom. Hurry, c'mere!" Kaoru quicklly followed Hikaru into the bathroom. Hikaru quickly turned on the water in the bathtub and got in. He tried to bare the pain of the coldness. Hikaru waved to Kaoru to get in. Kaoru got in and yelped. The older twin squirted some strawberry bubble some and watched the bubbles be created. The door to the bathroom opened and the twins saw there mother walk in.

"Oh! There you two are! For a second there when I saw your clothes sprawled out there, I thought you two did it!" their mother spoke. The twins laughed nervously. Their mother kept on going on about where her wallet was. Soon enough, she left.

"Wow. That was close." The twins spoke in unison.

---

Arisu woke up on Yuki's bed, exhausted from her nightmare. She looked around and found a note on a small table beside the bed. It read:

_Dear Arisu,_

_I went to get some groceries. Be back in a few. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone._

_Yuki_

Arisu giggled and left the bedroom. She found herself in a grand mansion. She gasped in awe and felt tiny sparks in her heart.

"No! Ican't love Yuki! I love Hikaru! Right?" Arisu yelled at herself. She didn't notice the gold eyes watching her.

---

Sorry if it's rushed and short! And to let you know Yuki was watching Arisu.

Please review! Thanks!


	8. Love Is Such A Complicated Thing

Brotherly Love or Maybe More

I was watching Ouran Episode 21…and…well…I cried so hard at the end(faking). I felt so sad for Kaoru. So when I finish this fanfiction, I am going to make a new one when Kaoru is jealous of Haruhi. There is one by **Marichama**. Her fanfiction is very touching! If I DO make one with Kaoru like that…..it would be in…normal P.O.V. maybe.

**A/n **I am going to put in the other host members….and well, I don't know how they act really(other than Hunny). So they might be kind of OOCnesssss…Gomen.

Chapter 8- Love Is Such A Complicated Thing

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

"Hey, Haruhi, we need your help!" the we said in unison. We ran over to Haruhi who sat on a bench, reading.

"Eh? What kind of help?" Haruhi asked, not looking up to us

"Do you know where Arisa is? We haven't seen her in a while." We spoke again.

"Ahh..yes. I haven't see her either. Why do you two care? I thought she was trying to take you, Hikaru." She replied. Our jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"How-how, do you know?" Hikaru stammered out.

"Oh c'mon, Hikaru. When you do those little parts when your hosting, you two don't look at eachother the same. It's your eyes. You two are easy to read." She laughed. Wow, I never relised that Haruhi would watch us. Suprising. Haruhi looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oops. I was supposed to go meet Tamaki at the host club. He is going to flip!" She said as she gathered up her stuff. She said a quick bye and jogged down the hallway to her room. We shook are heads in disblief(sp?). How could she have known all this time?

"Ne, Kaoru, have you talked to Hunny or Mori lately?"(**A/n **Also….Hunny and Mori graduated 'cause they were in their last year. But all of them still talk and hang out. So Kaoru and Hikaru would be about 15 ?) Hikaru asked.

"I talked to Hunny. God, he's still as hyper as ever." I replied. We had one of THOSE moments. Staring into eachother's eyes, we clung our hands together, making it as cheesy and romantic. We heard several girls around us faint, or make that fangirl sound they make. We separated, trying to contain an urge for us to kiss. We walked to our class, for we would have been late. Hand in hand. Eyes for me. Love

---

"Did you see sensei's expression when we hugged like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." I said not so cheerfully. He noticed. He looked up from his book he was reading and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need help?" he said. Those questions did not enter my mind. How could we do this? Keep this skeleton forever in our closet? We need to tell someone else. We need to tell everybody.

"No, Hikaru. It's just…we can't keep this secret forever, ya know?" I sniffed. He nodded sadly and wrapped his arms around me. Love is such a complicated thing. We heard the clock tick so we looked up and noticed we were late for the host club. We both gasped and stood up quickly, running out of the library. We heard the librarian scream at us for we were running. Hikaru and I entered the room panting. WE saw the burning yellow hair come toward us. Uh-oh…..

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You two….are…..late!" Tamaki scolded. He was fuming out of his ears practically.

"Ne, Tamaki-sama. We're late because Kaoru here tripped. What a little klutz." Hikaru spoke. Here we go to act again. I wanted these acts to be real, no acting. But I went on with it.

"Tamaki-sama, don't be so mean." I wrapped my arms around Hikaru and smiled to him. Of course the girls would swoon. Which they did. One second-year even fainted. We went through the day with ease. Our acts becoming more realistic. No one noticed that though. We left our school, not noticing that short mysterious figure in the dark. Several seconds later that figure jumped on our back.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the figure said in a super hyper voice. Hunny.

"Hunny, why are you here?" we asked in unison.

"I talked to Haru-chan last night! She said you two are together, ne ne!" he spoke.

"Yeah, we are. But Hunny, don't tell anyone else. You can tell Mori, though." I cried.

"You know, you two. I've always noticed how you two look at eachother. You may not think that I understand these things but…love is everywhere. No matter if youlove the same gender or if you are related. Or age!" He told us. We stood there speechless. We didn't know what to say. How could he know this stuff? He said goodbye and ran in the school to find the others.

_Love is such a complicated thing…._

---

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Review please!


	9. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I would like to inform you that I have out this fanfiction on hiatus. Zomg. I have put it on hiatus for revising. Someone told me I have rushed this story, and I agree with her. So, I have already revised the first two chapters(Please read them!). The chapters will be an itsy bitsy different. I don't know if I should leave Yuki in it. I need your votes peoples! Please please please!!!!! I do not know how long will this will be on hiatus, but thank you for reading!

Yours,

♥miME


End file.
